


Of Smug Wardens and Embarrassed Spymasters

by pictureswithboxes



Series: Her Warden [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Elissa is an asshole sometimes but she's mostly okay, F/F, Not Cullen friendly, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa interacts with some of the residents of Skyhold, Leliana finds herself regretting most of her decisions, and Varric is a gossip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Smug Wardens and Embarrassed Spymasters

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a very Cullen or Templar friendly fic, but it's mostly confined to the first part of the fic, so it's pretty easy to skip over. Also look out for spoilers for Origins, Awakening, DAII, and Inqusition.

“Good morning, Cullen, taken any children from their homes recently?”

That was the moment that made Leliana regret most of the decisions she’d made that day. For a moment, Leliana hid her face in her hands, unable to watch what was going to happen next. Honestly, she was not completely sure what would happen next, it could be anything from a full on duel to the death, to a written apology. From Cullen at least, Elissa never apologized unless she absolutely meant it, a trait that made Leliana wonder why no one had tried to kill her sooner. 

“Pardon me?” Cullen asked, giving Elissa the chance to take back her words. “I must have heard you wrong.”

Leliana glanced at Elissa, her frown deepening at Elissa’s stony face. She wasn’t backing down, it was to be expected, but Leliana could always hope. 

“You know very well that you didn’t.” Elissa said in a venomous tone, her eyes narrowing and her left hand curling into a tight fist. 

“We haven’t seen each other in years, Ser Cousland, but if you must know, I’ve-”

“While I believe that dwelling on the past distracts from the future,” Elissa interrupted him, her jaw was tight now. Leliana briefly wondered what she would do if they were both armed, she’d probably clear the hall and hope that no one would get hurt trying to stop the fight. “I also believe that the actions that one has taken in the past cannot be changed by mere words. Your assurances mean nothing to me, and I worry that someday soon, you’ll succumb to lyrium madness and kill half of Skyhold in their sleep. And, just so you know, I am still nobility, you may call me ‘your ladyship’.”

Cullen’s neck turned a little red and he turned to Leliana, surprising both her and Elissa. “I understand that the warden is important to you, but do try and keep her on a short leash. You know what they do when a dog lashes out.”

“I’d gladly accept any punishment if it means I get to take your hand off... Or worse.” Elissa ground out quietly, luckily Cullen either didn’t seem to hear her or chose to ignore her.

Leliana sighed. “Cullen, you were the one who insisted on greeting her, despite how vocal she’s been with her dislike of you.” She turned to Elissa. “And you should know better than to speak that way to anyone, you’re nobility and a guest here. Act like it.”

To Elissa’s credit, she sent Leliana an apologetic look before taking a step back and relaxing her stance. “My apologies,  _ Leliana _ . I am a guest at Skyhold, and I shall act as such.” 

“And I will try and be a proper host.” Cullen ground out, offering a nod toward Elissa and turning his heel to walk away. “Welcome to Skyhold, Warden.”

When Cullen rounded the corner, Elissa turned to Leliana. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth turned down into a frown, she was silently asking for forgiveness. If Leliana hadn’t already known this face all too well, she would have crumbled easily and forgiven her quickly, but she needed to hear Elissa actually apologize to her. And not just to spite Cullen. Leliana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Elissa to speak. 

“I meant what I said.” Elissa said firmly once she knew that pouting wouldn’t save her. “And I shan’t apologize to him for what I said because I am not sorry.” Leliana scowled a little, and Elissa’s jaw tightened a little. “I am, however; sorry that I decided to put you in that situation with no warning, and I offer my sincerest apologies for doing that. You were right, I was acting like a child.” She flashed Leliana a small grin.

“You are a child,” Leliana let out a small laugh and shook her head a little. “An absolute child.”

“A child that you still want to spend the rest of your life with?” Elissa asked, her grin widening. 

“Yes.” Leliana nodded, cupping Elissa’s cheek and meeting her gaze. “I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t know how you could even make a joke about that.”

“The king of Ferelden must have rubbed off on me after our last meeting, I s’pose.” Elissa teased, leaning down and kissing Leliana quickly. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Leliana replied softly. “Now, are we going to get breakfast, or would you like to start a fist fight with a qunari?”

“I have no quarrel with the qunari.” Elissa said, pulling away from Leliana and taking her hand. “And besides, I’m more likely to start a fight with a dwarf. Seheron was much more welcoming to me than Orzammar ever is.”

“When were you in Seheron?” Leliana asked as she led Elissa down the hall. 

“I left nearly a year ago.” Elissa shrugged. “I needed to go a bit further north from there, but I stopped for a few days to visit with Sten... Er Arishok. I don’t know anymore. But I did visit him, he called me Basalit-an again, and for a few moments I thought he was going to ask me to fight him. But he didn’t. Then I gave him a few cakes and he told me that his resources were my resources and wished me luck on my quest.”

“Did you send word to him?” Leliana asked. 

“No, I didn’t want to send a courier and risk him panicking at the sight of the qunari and attack, then I’d have to deal with a dead courier and angry qunari.” Elissa sighed, making Leliana laugh. “Which reminds me, am I allowed to borrow one of your crows? I feel like a crow wouldn’t panic. Though, it could get eaten...”

“I’ll look into it.” Leliana stopped and pecked Elissa on the cheek. “I’d love to help you save a courier’s life.”

“Thank you.” Elissa offered Leliana a thankful smile. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“You do every time you want something from me.” Leliana teased, poking Elissa’s chestplate. 

“Oh, but all I want from you is a lifetime of happiness.” Elissa replied as she suddenly stopped walking, causing Leliana to fall into her. “Is that too much?”

“Love, I don’t think you understand how much I’d love that.”

“I think I might.”

Leliana looked at Elissa, unable to hide the large grin that spread across her features at the smug look on Elissa’s face. “You have no idea how much I love you, and worry about you for that matter.”

“You worry about me?” Elissa asked incredulously, the smug look on her face replaced by a serious frown. “You worry about me?” She let out a dry laugh. “The sky opened up and demons came out, and where were you? Right there, forming the Inquisition to save the day. Do you even need me to remind you what happened in Haven? You were there. Need I go on? I have been worrying about you since we parted ways the last time.”

“Not even a year after you ended the blight-” Leliana didn’t even get to finish her thought when Elissa cut her off. 

“ _ We _ ended the blight.” Elissa corrected quickly.

“After the blight ended,” Leliana rolled her eyes. “You went off to Vigil’s Keep-”

“It was hardly a breach.” Elissa pointed out, earning a glare from Leliana.

“If you interrupt me again, you’ll no longer be welcome in my quarters.” She said, narrowing her eyes at Elissa menacingly. 

Elissa bit her lip and looked apologetic. 

“Thank you.” Leliana nodded once. “You went off to Vigil’s Keep and stopped a plot to assassinate you, killed The Mother, something that no one has explained to me in detail yet despite how long it’s been, rebuilt the keep, saved Amaranthine, recruited at least five new Wardens, befriended a corpse, and did I mention the siege on Amaranthine? Then you just wandered back to Denerim like nothing happened. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard about that? Or when you said you were going to find Morrigan? Or whenever you go off into the Deep Roads? Do you have any idea how terrifying it is to hear that you’re going back down there?”

“The sky opened up and demons came out.” Elissa replied, her voice wavering. “The  _ sky  _ opened up and  _ demons  _ came out.”

“Yes, I know.” Leliana said, meeting Elissa’s gaze. “You don’t have to repeat it.”

“I don’t think you understand how horrifying that was to hear.” Elissa said, her jaw tightening the same way it had when she was talking to Cullen. “The sky opened up and demons came out, and you were there. You were fighting while I wandered around Thedas, looking for a cure to The Calling like a coward.”

“You’re not a coward.” 

“I felt like one. Every second that I wasn’t fighting, or busy dealing with some merchant, or studying a tome older than Andraste, herself, I thought about how I should be out there. How I should be fighting demons alongside you, how I should be training troops... How much danger you were in, how I should have...”

“We’ve been over this, you were safer being far away from Corypheus.”

Elissa rolled her eyes and took a couple steps away from Leliana. “My safety is the least of my concerns when all of Thedas is at stake. I could have made a difference.”

“But we stopped Corypheus without you.”

“Think of all those lives that were lost, though. I could have made a difference.”

“Didn’t you just say that dwelling on the past distracts from the future?”

“I also said that Ferelden doesn’t smell like wet dog, obviously I can’t be trusted.”

Leliana couldn’t help but fall for Elissa’s trap and let out a small laugh. 

Elissa smiled a little. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t here. I know you’re relieved that I wasn’t, but it will always be one of my greatest regrets.”

“It shouldn’t be, you think about the difference you could make, but I think about how you could have succumbed to the false Calling and gone down to the Deep Roads and swarmed by darkspawn.” Leliana said calmly. “I think about how you could have been flayed alive by a demon. Or how you could have been trapped in The Fade. Or how a red Templar could have killed you. Or how you could have been controlled by Corypheus. You wish that you could have been there, but I’m thankful that you weren’t.”

“Cullen was there.” Elissa said simply. 

“Yes, and you were slaying high dragons and saving all the Wardens from The Calling. That is no simple feat.”

“I s’pose you’re right.” 

“I  _ am  _ right. You had your duty to the Grey Wardens, and you must always fulfill your duties.” Leliana smiled a little, taking a step toward Elissa and cupping her cheek. “You’d never forgive yourself if you ignored your duty to the wardens. You know that.”

Elissa sighed. “I hate when you’re right.”

“No you don’t.” Leliana took Elissa’s hand in her own. “Shall we get breakfast?”

“I can’t let you starve.” 

* * *

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Montilyet.” Elissa said, taking Josephine’s hand with a kind smile. “Leliana tells me wonderful things about you, and has done several impressions of you while we made our way here.”

“Is that so?” Josephine asked, sparing a glance toward Leliana. 

“Oh yes.” Elissa said before Leliana could speak. “In fact, she insists that you’re always telling her “niceness before knives”, a sentiment I completely agree with. Either let them know you’re going to kill them, or don’t kill them at all. Sneaking around seems unsportsmanlike.” 

Josephine was quiet for a moment before glancing back at Leliana. “I can only hope that you are joking.”

Elissa grinned widely. “Very astute of you, my lady.” 

“Ignore her, Josie.” Leliana sighed lightly. “She likes to mock those who don’t know how to deal with her peculiar sense of humor.” 

“You consider any sense of humor to be peculiar.” Elissa shot back, her tone still light. “Oh, how morose you’ve become.”

Josephine let out a small chuckle, earning a playful glare from Leliana. “Apologies, Leliana. She is rather more entertaining than I have anticipated.”

“Entertaining?” Elissa repeated to herself.

Watching the two interacting was almost surreal to Leliana. Both Elissa and Josephine were nobility, and yet they held themselves in completely ways. Josephine had an air of grace about her, as if she walked on air. Elissa was nearly rigid in the way she stood, her head held high and her expression almost always severe, as if she were made of stone, no matter how relaxed she was. Elissa spoke in a way that made her seem like she’d never been in a court at best, while Josephine spoke with the kind of precision that only came from years of practice. They couldn’t be more different, and yet Leliana knew she held very large places for them in her heart.

“Did Leliana tell you how she threatened the Inquisitor’s life?” Josephine asked, making Elissa’s grin turn devious and Leliana regret allowing Elissa out of her chambers. 

“She’s threatened many lives on many occasions.” Elissa said, giving Leliana’s arm an affectionate squeeze. “I assume you mean after it was decided that she didn’t cause the breach?”

“The Inquisitor and I... were...” Josephine’s cheeks turned red as she searched for the right words.

“They were romantically entangled.” Leliana supplied, smirking a little and crossing her arms. “And I was simply warning the Inquisitor that I hold what little friends I have left dear to my heart.”

Elissa’s brow furrowed. “You and the Inquisitor?” She asked, sending Leliana a curious look. “You didn’t mention  _ that  _ in any of the letters you’d sent me.”

“It wasn’t my news to send.” Leliana shrugged. “Besides, what would you care if two people you’d never met gotten together?”

Elissa was quiet for a moment, Leliana supposed she was trying to come up with an excuse to why she felt the need to gossip as much as she did. “Lady Montilyet is dear to you, and therefore she is dear to me. If this had not seemed to be news worth reporting, I’d understand. Yet, you felt the need to threaten the Inquisitor, who not only was called the Herald of Andraste, who could close the breaches, and was the only hope to stop Corypheus, but also a qunari who could no doubt rip you in two,” Elissa paused to look at Josephine. “-I assure you, I mean no offence, but really, Leliana is a delicate flower.- And you decided not to tell me at all, not even in a list of the mundane? I feel that is a direct breach of my trust.”

“You must stop teasing like that in front of those who don’t know you.” Leliana sighed, watching as Elissa’s offered an impish smile. 

“My apologies.” Elissa said, not sounding apologetic in the least. She looked at Josephine curiously. “Now that we are properly acquainted, do tell me about your dalliance with-”

“It is no dalliance, we are in love.” Josephine interrupted Elissa, surprising both her and Leliana. 

“Again, my apologies.” Elissa said, this time actually looking and sounding sincere. “I too understand how it feels to have your relationship trivialized, I shouldn’t have assumed.” She smiled kindly at Josephine and put a hand on her shoulder. “Would it be inappropriate to ask to hear the story of your courtship?”

Leliana’s heart nearly soared at that. Very few people ever got to see Elissa’s tender side, and even fewer had lived to tell the tale. She hadn’t been wrong when she told Elissa that there was a certain severity to her, it made her face almost unreadable most of the time. Leliana was sure that she’d never tire of the surprised expression on people’s faces when they saw Elissa’s severe facade melt away. Josephine’s face was more refined, but Leliana could tell she was shocked. 

“O-of course.” Josephine replied before diving into the tale. 

Elissa listened intently, not reacting to the story at all until it was over. 

“How dramatic.” She drawled, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. “An attempted assassination. A duel in the middle of Val Royeaux. It sounds much like the stories that my nanny told me as a child.” Elissa offered a crooked smile. “All that’s missing is the constant threat of death looming over both your heads... Oh wait.”

“You’re in no position to judge.” Leliana said with a laugh. “Consider how our own relationship started.”

“A bar brawl turned murder thanks to a cloistered sister?” Elissa raised an eyebrow. “Or perhaps when you told me about the birds shitting in Lady Elise’s hair? Our relationship has been less than idyllic.”

“And you saving me from a villain from my past was not something from the storybooks?” Leliana replied, earning a small huff from Elissa. 

“It was hardly anything to write about.” Elissa’s jaw tightened. “Five minutes out of our day-”

“I know you don’t like to talk about it.” Leliana said quietly. “But it was much more than five minutes out of our day. You changed my life.”

Elissa’s expression didn’t change, but her eyes softened a little. 

“Leliana seems to have left certain things out of her tales.” Josephine said, making Leliana look a little sheepish. 

“Did she tell you what she said to me when I was surprised that someone like  _ her  _ could be interested in someone like  _ me _ ?”

“No she did not.” 

“At first she was offended that I was ‘insulting her tastes’, then she told me that I am rather decent looking and that  _ most  _ of my features were in the right place.” 

Leliana felt her cheeks turning slightly pink. 

“She’s not completely wrong,” Josephine said, gesturing to Elissa’s crooked nose. “But I’m sure that this can be fixed by a hammer and some willpower.”

“What happened to ‘niceness before knives?’?” Elissa gaped jokingly, gently touching her nose. 

“Consider it retaliation for that dalliance comment.” Leliana said, moving Elissa’s hand from her face. “And I think it gives your face character.” She gently traced a scar just under her right eye with her thumb. “You’re beautiful. Incredible to look at, actually. Mesmerizing.”

“You might be exaggerating.” Elissa’s cheeks went pink. “Just a bit, don’t you think?”

“Not at all.” Leliana shook her head. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re making Josephine feel awkward.” Elissa mumbled, making no attempt to move away from Leliana. 

“I had to watch months of her clumsy courtship with the Inquisitor.” Leliana laughed, pecking Elissa’s chapped lips quickly. “She can suffer through a few moments of our old love.”

“I s’pose you’re the reason why people believe that I’ve gone soft, then.” Elissa said, kissing Leliana again. “People are going to assume that I’m weak. They’ll challenge me to duels in Val Royeaux.”

“You’re terrible.”

“I’m skilled with a rapier. I’d run them through with a sword before they could even think to parry.”

Leliana took a step back and laughed a little. “You have one duelling lesson, and now you think you’re a duelist.”

“Anyone can be a duelist. Right, Lady Montilyet?” Elissa looked at Josephine suggestively. 

“It seems Leliana has found someone who shares the same love of mocking me.” Josephine murmured mostly to herself. 

Elissa smiled widely.

* * *

“Are you sure I’m suited to meet the new Divine?” Elissa asked nervously as she and Leliana walked into the courtyard. “Am I even properly dressed?”

“You met the last Divine.” Leliana replied calmly, squeezing Elissa’s hand twice. It was a silent ‘I love you’ that they’d started doing whenever the other was anxious. “And she seemed quite taken with you.”

“Dorthea was not the Divine when I met her.” Elissa pointed out, her face still pale. 

“I was candidate for the Divine, would you act like this if I’d been chosen?”

“No because I knew you before. You might have had to have me killed because I might have started spreading rumors about how  _ pius  _ the Divine Victoria really is.” Elissa smirked. “And I’d hope that your first act as the Divine would be to get rid of that ugly hat.”

“It’s a headdress.”

“A fancy, holy hat. Would you wear it over your headscarf or would you retire it?”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“And those robes do nothing for one’s figure. I think it would be a shame to see your beautiful form go to waste underneath those terrible robes.”

Elissa was leering at her now, and Leliana didn’t bother to stop her. She wasn’t going to lie and say that she didn’t like it. 

“Your chainmail is definitely flattering on you.” Elissa murmured, leaning down to kiss Leliana slowly. “Purple makes brings out the color of your eyes. They’re a beautiful shade of blue, they remind me of the sky. I get lost looking into them.”

“Stop trying to distract me.” Leliana sighed, kissing Elissa. “You’re going to meet the new Divine. Not only because she asked to meet you, but because  _ I  _ want you to. And you don’t really want to disappoint me, do you?”

“I would hate to do that.” Elissa breathed, the corner of her mouth quirking up into a small smile. “I love you too much.”

“I know you do.” Leliana grinned, taking Elissa’s hand and pulling her toward where Cassandra stood. “Now come on, it’s like swallowing a potion.”

Elissa scrunched up her nose. “I’d rather bleed out than drink any more of those.” 

“You just found a cure for The Calling and now you want to go and bleed out?” Leliana glared at Elissa. 

“I’ll wait a few more days before I joke about dying.” Elissa replied, tensing up when they approached Cassandra. 

“Your Holiness.” Leliana greeted with a smile. “I’d like to introduce you to-”

“The Hero of Ferelden.” Cassandra said, taking a step toward Elissa. “You are a difficult person to find.”

“Some would say nearly impossible.” Leliana supplied, nudging Elissa with her elbow. 

“Divine Victoria.” Elissa said, offering a small bow. “Well met. Surely you know who I am.”

“Elissa Cousland, daughter of the late Teryn Bryce Cousland and the Teryna Eleanor Cousland of Highever.” Cassandra replied. “Ender of the Fifth Blight, savior of Amaranthine, and now I hear that you’ve found a cure for The Calling. You’re quite famous.”

“Not quite as famous as you are, Your Holiness.” Elissa mumbled, her cheeks were red now and Leliana almost regretted having her meet Cassandra. “I’ve heard many tales of your heroism. You seem an able fighter.”

Cassandra’s brow furrowed. “Not many find it appropriate to mention my skills of combat since my appointment to divine. It is... a welcome change.”

Leliana let out the breath that she’d been holding. While it was easy to predict how Elissa would react to Cullen and Josephine, Cassandra had been an unknown. Elissa would be the first to admit that she wasn’t among the most faithful, but she also respected those who worshipped Andraste. Having Elissa meet the divine could have resulted in disaster, and while Elissa would probably enjoy the opportunity to duel with Cassandra, Leliana wasn’t sure who would win. 

“What brings you to skyhold, Warden?” Cassandra asked curiously. 

“I’d just finished with my quest to find the cure, and I’d promised Leliana that as soon as I’d done so, I would reunite with her.” Elissa took Leliana’s hand in her own. “I don’t plan on leaving her again. And it seems that The Inquisition still needs her services for the time being, so I shall be here with her.”

“Fighting Cullen for a chance to train the troops, no doubt.” Leliana added, making the corner of Cassandra’s lips quirk up. 

“I’m sure.” Cassandra nodded once. “I must say, Leliana’s stories about you gave me a rather skewed impression of who you are.”

“Did you think I’d be far bigger?” Elissa asked, looking genuinely curious. “Because I have heard that before, but I assure you, I am quite fierce despite not being a giant.”

“No, that’s not it.” Cassandra shook her head. “Leliana spoke of you as if you were the light of her life, always embellishments with her, she made me expect a helmet made from a dragon’s skull.”

“My armor is made from the bone of a high dragon I’d slain.” Elissa offered. “And I have a sword back at Soldier’s Peak made from metal that fell from the sky. Her name is Starfang.”

“That makes her stories seem more... accurate.” 

“I’d figured. I’m glad that my companions have returned to their posts because I fear they might feel the same about Leliana as you do for me.” She sent Leliana an affectionate look. “I wouldn’t be surprised if I’d given them the impression that the sun shines out of her-” Elissa cut herself off rather than continue. “... Her hood.”

“Oh?” Leliana raised an eyebrow, smirking a little. 

Elissa sent Leliana a pleading look. 

“It was nice to meet you, Warden, but I must return to my duties.” Cassandra said, either not noticing Elissa’s near slip up or choosing to ignore it. Part of Leliana wished she hadn’t.

“And you as well.” Elissa nodded. “May we meet again, Your Holiness.”

“Do enjoy yourself, Your Perfection.” Leliana added before Cassandra nodded and moved to leave them.

“I can’t believe I almost swore at the divine.” Elissa murmured once she was sure Cassandra was out of earshot. 

“I certainly can.” Leliana teased, earning a glare from Elissa. “You’re moments away from a diplomatic incident at any given time. Just this morning I thought we’d have to find someone else to command our army while you were agitating Cullen.”

“That’s the least he deserves.” Elissa muttered. “One could assume that his judgement is suspect, considering how long her allowed that monster to carry on in Kirkwall without complaint.”

“And one could assume that your own judgement was suspect by letting Anders join the Grey Warden ranks.” Leliana replied, watching as Elissa’s face paled. 

“I do not condone what he did in Kirkwall.” Elissa said icily, desperately trying to keep her voice even. “But his actions were a direct result of the treatment of mages in Kirkwall. Treatment that they suffered at the hands of Knight-Commander Meredith and her templars.” Elissa paused, her lip curling into a snarl. “Magic exists to serve man and to never rule over him, the chant never said anything of locking people up. Caging them like animals. I wish I’d been there. I’d have carved a path straight through Kirkwall and... dealing in “ifs” and “would haves” will only bring about regret and the occasional rash.”

“You know this from experience then?” 

“My nan used to tell me that when I was a girl, she also told me that one day my pride would get the better of me and I’d end up skewered by my own friends.”

“Your nan seems like she was a lovely woman.”

“Oh, she was. Hated it when I’d fight with Fergus in the kitchens, I swear her head nearly exploded when Fergus accidentally punctured that bag of grain. Fell all over the kitchen floor.”

It was rare for Elissa to talk about her memories of Highever. For the most part, she would give a brief summary of the Cousland family history and mention the battleships her maternal grandfather owned before skipping straight to Fergus. She’d accepted that that chapter of her life was over, but she didn’t care for revisiting it. Not that Leliana could blame her, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d spoken about Marjolaine, other than how Elissa had helped to end her life.

“I can imagine.” Leliana laughed a little. “Would you like to meet some of the Inquisitor’s companions?”

Elissa’s brow furrowed. “I heard some... unsettling rumors about her acquaintances.”

“I assure you, for the most part they’re all very pleasant.”

“For the most part.”

“I once promised you that I would never lie to you.”

“But then I told you that you could have been lying when you said that.”

Leliana let out a small sigh. “I think you’d enjoy Varric’s company.”

Elissa rolled her eyes. “What is Varric?”

“Oh, you will soon find out.” 

Leliana led Elissa to the tavern and quickly found Varric sitting in a corner, scribbling in his notebook. Meeting Varric seemed like the best way to ease Elissa into meeting Skyhold’s residents, she’d need to get to know them if she wanted to stay there for a while. With a small, encouraging smile, Leliana pulled Elissa over to where Varric sat and cleared her throat.

“Always nice to see you, Nightingale.” Varric greeted, putting down his notebook and looking at Elissa. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, I’m Varric Tethras, and you are?”

“Elissa Cousland.” Elissa replied, putting on a polite smile. “Well met, Varric Tethras.”

“Cousland...” Varric murmured under his breath before looking back at Leliana. “You knowingly introduced me to The Hero of Ferelden?”

“She’s staying here for a while.” Leliana said, smiling a little. “I thought she’d like to meet some of the residents.”

“And you thought that starting with me would help to prepare her for some of the others.” Varric nodded once. “It’s best to start with me rather than jumping straight to Tiny or the kid.” He turned his attention to Elissa. “You must have many stories to share.”

“None that I’m sure you haven’t heard before.” Elissa said, sitting down at Varric’s table. 

“Try me.” Varric challenged her, crossing his arms with a smirk. “Nightingale here told us all that you were on a quest, that had to have some interesting bits.”

Elissa was quiet as Leliana sat down beside her. “I don’t... I’m not supposed to talk about what exactly happened until I get word from The First Warden.”

“Odd that a bard would fall for someone who doesn’t like gossip.” Varric mused, earning a small frown from Leliana. 

“Apologies.” Elissa said dryly. 

“You know, while I was in Kirkwall, I heard something interesting from a mutual acquaintance.” Varric said, making Elissa’s brow furrow. “A mage called Anders once told mentioned a place called The Black Marsh?”

“Oh Maker.” Elissa groaned. “ _ That  _ was a mess if there ever were one.”

“Do tell, I never got Blondie to talk about it.” 

Elissa rolled her eyes and told Varric the tale. She wasn’t much of a storyteller, often glossing over bits that required more explanation, and focusing on things that could be glossed over. At several points, she’d added more detail as an afterthought with an apologetic smile before diving back into the story. Though, she was quite good at setting a scene, Elissa had always been skilled at getting people interested in the story. Only to ruin it when she actually got around to the story.

Varric, to his credit, was an excellent listener. He seemed to understand exactly what Elissa was trying to say, only interrupting her to ask the occasional question. The story, when told by someone competent, was a thrilling tale, and Leliana wished she’d taken notes the first time Elissa told her. It’d be nice to actually be able to follow along with Elissa’s stories.

“Interesting.” Varric said when she’d finished. “I can’t believe you actually met Justice before he fused with Anders.”

Elissa shrugged. “Wasn’t much to look at really, for most of our relationship, he was possessing a dead man’s body. I think at one point one of his hands had actually rotted off.”

“That’s horrifying.” Leliana said with a grimace. 

They chatted idly for a while before Leliana noticed that Elissa’s attention had drifted elsewhere. Leliana followed Elissa’s gaze and held in a sigh, Elissa was currently staring at Cole, who was staring right back. Jumping straight from Varric to Cole would definitely be an interesting way to ease Elissa in. 

“What the fuck is that?” Elissa asked, her brow furrowing. 

“Oh, that’s Cole.” Leliana replied, trying to sound flippant and succeeding if she did say so herself. 

“What is it?” Elissa asked, seeing right through Leliana.

“Cole is Cole.” Leliana said, frowning a little. “Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“Is he... safe to be around?”

“Of course he is. He’s very gentle and is probably curious about you.” 

Elissa didn’t take her eyes off Cole. “I’m quite curious about it as well.”

“ _ Him. _ ” Leliana corrected patiently. “The closest thing to an act of violence that Cole has committed was trying to have a bee put in my wine.”

“A bee.” Elissa repeated. “Was it alive?”

“Of course you’d ask that.” Leliana laughed. “It was dead.”

Elissa nodded as if it made perfect sense to her. “I will talk to it... him. I will talk to him.”

Leliana watched as Elissa stood an approached Cole. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to let her meet the kid so soon? She seems like the kind of person who stabs first and asks questions later.” Varric said calmly. 

“She’s not as hot tempered as she’d like you to believe.” Leliana replied, sending a fond look Elissa’s way, smiling a little at the confused look on Elissa’s face as she tried to converse with Cole. “Making people think she’s mere moments from stabbing them is a good way to keep them in line... It’s hard to believe that she was raised by nobles.”

“She’s nobility? And here I thought she was raised by some kind of carta.”

“Or at least wolves.”

“Maybe bears.”

“She does roar when she’s angry.”

Elissa was nodding politely as she listened to Cole. 

Leliana chuckled a little. “She’s not as gentle as Cole is, but she’s certainly one of the most kind-hearted people I’d ever met. She and Cole could get along rather well, as long as she can see past...”

“The whole spirit in a dead body thing?” Varric supplied. “She’s been burned before, apparently.”

* * *

“You need a longer bed.” Elissa murmured one night, her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. “I don’t think I can handle laying like this anymore.”

“Everyone else has the same sized bed, maybe you need shorter legs.” Leliana teased, kissing the corner of Elissa’s mouth. 

“Fine.” Elissa grinned, pulling Leliana closer. “I’ll get the bandages, you get the saw.”

“Maybe we can get a longer bed.” 

“We? It’s our bed now?”

Leliana pulled away and propped herself up onto her side, holding the blanket over her bare chest. It had been a few weeks since Elissa had arrived at Skyhold and moved into Leliana’s quarters with her. They’d been some of the happiest weeks of Leliana’s life, spending everyday with the love of her life, sometimes she wondered if she was in The Fade. But kissing Elissa every night before she went to sleep and seeing her face every morning when she woke up. Even the most monotonous work seemed less boring when Elissa was in her rookery, bothering her crows. 

“Yes, it’s our bed.” Leliana said, leaning forward and capturing Elissa’s lips. “Of course it’s our bed.”

“I sparred with Cullen today.” Elissa mused, almost as if she didn’t have a naked Orlesian in front of her. 

“Did you now?” Leliana raised an eyebrow. She already knew this from one of her agents who’d been passing by, but she wasn’t about to ruin Elissa’s story.

“Yes.” Elissa nodded, rolling onto her back and looking at the ceiling. “While you were doing... whatever it is you do in that rookery, I was sitting in on a training session. One of the recruits asked Cullen if he and I have ever fought, and then encouraged us when I replied with ‘verbally, yes.’” 

“Ever the quick wit.”

Elissa grinned. “I thought we’d just be beating each other with wooden swords, but it turns out that Cullen actually has some skill... Though he’d have to if the Inquisition was going to ask for his help.”

“You know, originally Cassandra wanted to ask you to join.” Leliana said, watching as Elissa turned her head and gave her a confused look.

“Why didn’t you?” She asked, genuinely curious. “You know that I’d have come if you needed me.”

“It wasn’t your fight.” Leliana replied gently. “I have no illusions to how little you care for the Chantry, and I knew that your fight was elsewhere, so I didn’t tell Cassandra where to find you.”

Elissa was quiet, her jaw tight.

“And I wasn’t going to force you into another war, not again.” Leliana continued, her tone growing harsh. “I knew that if I’d asked you would have come, but I couldn’t have you here if you felt it was your obligation to me keeping you. Not when you had other duties to attend to. You saved the Grey Wardens from The Calling, I couldn’t take that away from you.”

“I s’pose.” Elissa sighed after a moment of silence. “You’d never forgive me if I’d died trying to help the Inquisition anyway.”

“I would be rather cross with you, but I like to think that I’d find it in my heart to forgive you.”

“At least that’s something to look forward to.” 

“You found a cure for The Calling, you don’t get to look forward to that.”

“I have no illusions of immortality. And it’s likely that I’ll be killed before you, but at least I have a chance at a long life with you. Though, I think it may be more tragic if I weren’t able to make much use out of it.”

“If I knew that laying with you would make you so melancholy...” Leliana teased, leaning over and kissing Elissa quickly. 

“Don’t say you have second thoughts.” Elissa laughed, kissing Leliana back. “Maybe you should sleep with me more often, it could make me much less depressing to be around.”

“I love you.” Leliana sighed, laying back into the pillows. “I love you so much more than you’ll ever know.”

“As much as Alindra loved her soldier?” Elissa prompted, turning her head to look out the window. 

“You remember that story?” Leliana asked, trying to remember when the last time she’d told Elissa the story was. It had been a long time, more than six years she’d assumed. 

Elissa smiled, glancing over to Leliana before turning her gaze back to the stars. “Of course I do. How could I forget when I’m reminded of it every time there’s a clear night?” She paused, biting her bottom lip. “I’d look up at the stars and remember Alindra and her soldier, and remember how much she loved him... how you said they’d be reunited one day. And how we’d meet again before they would, I’d promise myself that.”

“I thought about you as well.” Leliana murmured, taking Elissa’s hand in her own. “Any time someone mentioned a high dragon, I thought of you, sitting by the fire at camp. Using a knife to cut the singed parts of your hair off.”

Elissa snorted. “After that beautifully deep sentiment that I’d shared with you, all you can tell me is that you still haven’t forgiven me for cutting my hair with a knife?”

“I thought you’d like me to be honest.” Leliana said, letting out a little squeak when Elissa rolled on top of her. “Or would you rather I make something up?”

“You could try.” Elissa kissed Leliana again. “It can’t be that hard, bards lie all the time.”

“Every time I saw a great lion, I thought of you and your majesty.” Leliana teased, laughing a little when Elissa pressed a wet kiss onto her cheek cheek. “And your ferocious spirit.”

“When are you seeing lions?” Elissa asked, now pressing a kiss to her jaw. 

“You told me to lie.” Leliana replied. “And since I am not being paid, I don’t have to come up with a good one.” 

Elissa kissed Leliana’s forehead and smiled. “We should get dressed, what if there’s an attack? I highly doubt the invaders would give us a moment to put on our clothes.”

“Whatever helps you sleep.” Leliana said, allowing Elissa to roll off of her. “We should get you some new clothes soon, I hate seeing you wear the same old tunics everyday.”

Elissa furrowed her brow and finished putting on her breast wrappings before grabbing her Grey Warden tunic. “I don’t need need new clothes, maybe you just want to go shopping.” Elissa pulled on her trousers. “And I’m not sure if I can survive another trip to Val Royeaux. I still don’t understand the masks.”

Leliana sighed and sat up, smiling her thanks when Elissa handed over her clothes. “I’m sure you’d be able to stomach another visit. The fashions have changed in the years that you’ve been gone.”

“Last time I was there, I saw at least twenty men on stilts.” Elissa replied, watching as Leliana put on her clothes. “You’re so beautiful.”

“And so are you.” Leliana answered, smiling a little at the blush that formed on Elissa’s cheeks. 

“I’ll consider going to Val Royeaux.” Elissa said, making Leliana’s smile widen. That was as good as a yes. 

“That’s all I ask.” 

Elissa bent down and kissed Leliana’s forehead. 

“I love you, you know.” Leliana said. 

“I know.” Elissa flopped back onto the bed. “I love you too.” She was quiet for a moment. “Hate the bed, though.”

“You’re freakishly tall.” 

“We’ll get a bed built for Qunari.”

“Or I can have you sleep on the floor.”

* * *

Leliana knew that Elissa didn’t understand the appeal of watching another person sleep, but it didn’t stop her from doing so when she couldn’t speak. Watching the rise and fall of Elissa’s chest, seeing the way that the years of stress seemed to melt off her face, feeling Elissa’s strong arms around her waist, it certainly had its appeal. Though, she did wish that Elissa didn’t snore as badly as she did.

Elissa mumbled incoherently and rolled away from Leliana, her head lolling to the side. 

It was quiet for a while, the only sounds being the distant footsteps of the nightguard making their rounds, though with each night they seemed to lengthen their distance from her quarters, and Elissa’s soft snoring. Leliana felt her eyelids drooping and let out a small yawn before resting her head against Elissa’s chest. This was perfect, it felt perfect. Even if Elissa was always trying to pick a fight with Cullen, but that could be forgiven. 

The snoring stopped suddenly and was replaced almost immediately by more mumbling. After a sharp intake of breath, Elissa’s body went rigid before her breathing became erratic. Leliana sat up and watched as Elissa began to thrash around, her forehead breaking into a cold sweat. It had been so long since Leliana had to deal with the nightmares, and it had always been so difficult to wake her whenever they’d happened. Nearly impossible. 

“It’s all right, love.” Leliana murmured, cupping Elissa’s face with her hands. “Wake up, you’re safe.”

Elissa’s eyes flew open, her eyes were rolled back into her skull. Biting her lip, Leliana pulled one hand away and with the other she took Elissa’s hand. It was clammy and tense, but Leliana didn’t care, she knew that when Elissa woke up, she’d crave the contact. Leliana’s frown deepened when Elissa’s mouth opened and she let out a silent scream. 

“You’re all right.” Leliana said, louder this time. 

This went on for a couple more minutes before Elissa shot up with a gasp. Her eyes were wide and unfocused as they surveyed the room wildly before landing on Leliana. Elissa took in a deep breath and offered a small, anxious smile before wiping the sweat off her forehead. 

“The cure doesn’t stop the nightmares.” Elissa said after a moment, her brow furrowing as she focused on her breathing. “I was surprised the first time, the book hadn’t been clear... I was hopeful.”

Leliana smiled a little. “Well you’re lucky that you’re not one of those Wardens who have nightmares every night, aren’t you?”

Elissa let out a bark of a laugh and climbed out of the bed, peeling off her tunic and putting on a fresh one. “At least there’s not a blight, those nightmares are the worst.” 

“I can’t even imagine.” Leliana murmured as Elissa fell back into the bed.

“I can’t even begin to describe it.” Elissa replied, her voice muffled by the pillow. “I’m sorry this happened.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Leliana said, watching as Elissa turned her head to look at her and lying down again. “You never need to apologize for your nightmares. They’re part of being a Grey Warden, so they’re part of you.”

Elissa crinkled her nose at that. “I’d prefer to never hear that again.” She smiled sadly. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“I was already up, anyway.”

“That’s either a lie, or you were watching me sleep again.”

“I’m the spymaster of the Inquisition, what do you expect?”

Elissa laughed and rolled onto her side, tossing an arm over Leliana’s waist. “I’d expect for you to be more stealthy about it.”

“But then you’d think that you’d woke me.”

“Ah yes, you’d give up your cover to spare my feelings.”

“Of course I would, I love you.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
